


Ghost Call Girl

by VoicesOfChaos



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, paid sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 10:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12815364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoicesOfChaos/pseuds/VoicesOfChaos
Summary: When you are horny, who you gonna call? Ghost Call Girl! Ema Bessho will do anything for enough money and Akira has plenty of money to make his fantasies come true. Might be one-shot or might continue it with Ema and other characters.





	Ghost Call Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I have been writing a lot of long fics lately and needed a break to write something shorter. I also haven't written anything NSFW in a long time so I missed that too. Plus I haven't written a real Vrains fanfic yet since the last one doesn't count since it is only 2 OCs calling themselves Playmaker and Blue Angel (or at least a weird AU). So all these things lead to me just having to write this idea i had.

Akira took another drink of his wine. He didn't normally drink, he liked being in control of his actions. But tonight he needed what they called liquid courage. His confidence wasn't what it usually was. This was something that he never felt fully confident in his abilities in regards to. Or maybe it was just her that he wasn't confident he could handle.

Akira looked at the clock again. It was almost time. Aoi was spending the night on a school field trip. He hoped she was doing well and making friends. Even though the sweet thoughts calmed his nerves he knew this was a really poor time to be thinking of his sister. No tonight was a night where he got to think of himself for once. His skills got him here. His money bought him this. His desire would be quenched.

The doorbell rang. Akira opened the door to a voluptuous woman wearing a tight latex jump suit.

“Welcome to my home Ghost Girl.”

Ema gave a slight smile as she let her self in. Nearly brushing against Akira's shoulder he got a whiff of her perfume. The scent resembled some sort of flower, it had an intoxicating allure with an enticing mysterious aspect to it.

“So polite Zaizen but you know you can just call me Ema. While that is unless it is part of your fantasy to call me 'Ghost Girl' in bed.”

Akira already felt his blood picking up its pace. His dick was already slowly getting hard. This was way too soon. He was suppose to be in control here.

“Ema does sound nice. Likewise you can call me Akira... please.”

Ema seductively put her index finger to her lip and then slowly slid it across Akira's cheek, “So where do you want to do this, lover boy? You paid me good money and I always make sure my client is satisfied.”

Akira turned away and started leading the way, hoping to hide his embarrassment. “My bed room is this way. That is the proper way to do these things. No need to get creative with the location.”

Akira quietly lead the way as Ema followed him like a alluring cat. Akira spent so much time mentally cooling himself down and not focusing how Ema's flirtations that he had to look back to make sure she was still following him and this wasn't just some kind of crazy wet dream.

When they made it to the bedroom Akira shifted his sight from his bed quickly, the gravity of what was happening was sinking in. He instead walked towards a pair of comfy chairs. He sat in one and motioned for Ema to sit in the other.

“Please have a seat so we can discuss the plan for tonig...”

Akira was suddenly cut off by Ema straddling him on the chair. Her breasts were centimeters away from his face, just hidden behind that jump suit.

“Damn Akira just say you want a lap dance already. Don't worry a lot of my clients like some foreplay first. Not everybody is in such a rush to get to the climax. It's your show, your paying me to do whatever you want but I think we can both agree this party should get grinding already.”

On cue Ema slowly grind her hips against Akira's crotch. Despite all the clothes on, Akira still felt enough to make his dick hard almost instantly. So much for keeping things under control. Akira seemed to be struggling to find words to say as his breathing quickened. After a minute of picking up the pace, Ema suddenly stopped thrusting her hips and put her hands on Akira's face.

“You paid me a lot of money for a pretty small basic package and yet you are still not taking advantage of the whole deal. Yes I get to keep my clothes on but your hands can still feel any part they want.”

Without even thinking about it Akira's hands grabbed Ema's ass. It was slick because of her jump suit but it still felt great. One hand stayed on her ass while the other came around and groped her boob. Again he couldn't get a full grip on it but was still an enjoyable amount of body to grab.

Akira's breath was staggered as he said, “Yes. This is so nice.”

Ema resumed her slow melodic grinding as Akira groped her ass and boobs.

“Ema I want to kiss you.”

Ema held back a laugh. Ridiculous that he thought he had to ask permission for something like that at this point. Akira was much more of a goody two-shoes boy than she thought. She brought her face close to Akira's and rested her forehead against his. Her tongue slowly slithered out of her mouth and gave a swift lick across Akira's lips. He moved his lips forward in anticipation of more. But she twitched her back for a second and then back forward for another sneaky lick across his lips. Teasing him was extraordinarily fun. After a few more teasing licks, Akira face backed down a bit which is when Ema firmly planted her lips against his. Her tongue danced inside his mouth. His tongue seemed more unsure of what to do and had a hard time keeping up with her groove but that was alright. As she picked up the tempo of her thrusts, she also kissed him rougher. His hands seem to lose their grip for a second as he was blinded by ecstasy but as soon as he realized as such he grabbed her body much harder.

“I want more!” Akira yelled out

Ema stood up in an instant, no longer touching him. “You know what you need to do big boy if you want that.”

Akira grunted as he pulled his cell phone and brought up the transaction he had open with Ghost Girl. He transferred more money and as soon as Ema confirmed it on her phone she smiled.

“I'll take off this jump suit and you can have me in my Ghost Girl outfit. Oh by the way, no part of the contract says you have to keep your clothes on.”

Akira stood up and started removing all of his clothes in a haste. Meanwhile Ema unzipped her outfit to reveal an almost identical outfit below except with short sleeves and extra short shorts. For a second Akira looked almost disappointed that he wasn't getting more skin exposed. But Ema moved closer and placed her hand softly on his dick. All disappointment was gone. Akira didn't seem to have the biggest dick she had ever seen but it seemed like it might be above average.

Akira quickly put his hands back on Ema's ass. Now with only these shorts on he had a much better grip. He had a firm grasp of her ass that he could shake in his hands. At the same time Ema continued to gently stoke Akira's dick. Without even thinking about it, Akira lifted his hands and smacked them down on her ass. Akira bit his lip knowing maybe he went too far. Ema smiled as she tightened her grip on his dick. She flicked her fingers back and fourth around his balls. An odd sensation but Akira enjoyed.

“Bed now.” Akira ordered.

Ema licked her lips as she enjoyed him taking a bit more charge. She placed her back to the bed and made a dramatic fall back onto it. Akira was on top of her kissing her as his hands strongly grabbed her boobs. They were almost too rough but Ema had dealt with worse. It was Akira's turn to hump her.

After a few minutes Akira's breathing became very fast. Low moans were escaping his mouth. Then suddenly he got off her and backed away a meter.

“That was... very nice,” Akira said in an uneasy voice. “But I believe that is all I paid for. I wouldn't want to cross any boundaries.”

Ema sat up and looked at him, “Are you sure you don't want to pay more to have me take all my clothes off?”

Akira tensed up as mental images flashed through his head, “Tempting but I know my body wants even more than that at this point. I wouldn't be able to contro...”

“Ten-thousand more and not only will I be fully naked for you but I will also suck your dick.” Ema interrupted.

Akira rushed over to his phone and jammed the buttons at lightning speed. Ema checked out her phone and saw the money had successfully been sent over.

Akira laid on the bed as Ema did a sultry strip tease. Underneath her clothes she had on matching black lacey bra and panties. He almost wish she kept them on a bit longer for him to admire them but he had no complaints about her bare skin below.

She crawled on to the bed and slowly wrapped her hand around his rock-hard dick like a wild beast. She put her face close to his dick with her eyes just above it, staring at him with a soul-piercing gaze. Then without hesitation she wrapped her lips around his dick. She moved her head up and down, sucking enthusiastically the whole time.

Akira let out a deep breath. It felt so incredibly good. So much blood was rushing away from his brain and to his dick. His whole body felt light as the essence of his being now resided in Ema's wonderful mouth.

After a few minutes of intense sucking from Ema, he yelled out, “Stop!”

Ema lifted her head in confusion.

Akira was panting for air. He was definitely on the verge of cumming. He quickly grabbed his phone.

“How much to fuck you?”

Ema tilted her head, “Wait what? Wasn't expecting that from you.”

“I want to feel your pussy. Just let me give you the money.”

“Twenty-thousand more.” Ema said coldly.

“Seriously!” Akira yelled in protest but quickly accepted it and transfer the money.

As soon as the money cleared Ema asked, “So what?” she moved her pelvis closer to his dick. “Do you want me to ride you?”

He actually planned to be on top first but it might actually be a good idea to let set the pace. “Actually... yes let's start there.”

Ema gave a devious grin as she slowly rubbed the entrance of her pussy against his dick. She carefully lowered herself on to him. Akira moaned as she felt so warm inside. His dick felt so enveloped with pleasure, it was unbelievable.

Ema began slowly thrusting on him. Akira's brain felt so overwhelmed with pleasure that he nearly blacked out yet his body kept reacting independent of his mind. He moaned. He thrust. His blood raced. He took a deep breathe and tried to steady his breathing. He looked up at Ema, a beautiful goddess on top of him. She was completely dominating his body, no his very soul. It was hard to believe that he was the one paying her for this. Her face seemed so full of genuine pleasure that it was like she demanded this and would have gotten it no matter what.

His dick twitched as the pressure was really building up. Akira squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to focus on holding his pleasure in. He didn't want this to end. He didn't want this to ever end!

“Hold on!” moaned an out of breath Akira, “Let's switch it up.”

Ema gave a mischievous smile that seemed too big for her adorable face. “Oh! What are you thinking.”

She gave one more very slow thrust just to tease him and then got off him. She laid on her back next to him. She held his hand. Akira visibly blushed. In that moment Akira strangely felt like they were husband and wife. He shook the thought from his head. He paid a whole lot for this, he couldn't let sentimental thoughts distract him.

“Actually...” Akira was embarrassed to say what he wanted, “I was think you could be... flipped over.”

Ema's face was blank for a moment and then tried to hold back a childish chuckle. Ema rolled over so she was lying on her stomach.

“Like this?” she asked in an overly child-like voice.

Ema bent her knees and lifted her ass in the air and said in a more prostitute-like voice, “Or more like this?”

Akira admired again just unbelievably perfect her ass look. He moved quickly as he didn't want Ema to lose that position or tease him more. He sat up on his knee behind her and rubbed his dick on her underside. Without hesitation he plunged his dick back into her pussy.

Ema gave out a loud moan. Akira placed his hands on her hips and pulled her close to him, he repetitively fucked her. Her moans grew louder and louder. As good as it had felt to have Ema riding on top of him, it also felt really good to now be on top of her in full control.

Ema screamed as her pussy tightened and gripped Akira's dick tightly!

“I'm impressed by your stamina!” Ema earnestly yelled.

Akira actually was too. He figured he would have came a long time ago but he was so focus on simply enjoying every aspect of Ema. The way her pussy reacted to his dick. The way her curves bounced with each thrust. The way each sound she made created a symphony of pleasure. Without even thinking about it he raised a hand and smacked her ass. It made a loud sound as her ass jiggled. Akira tensed up as he still wasn't used to being allowed to do that.

Ema laughed as she said trying to hold back another moan, “Is that the hardest you got bitch?”

Akira bit his lip, he wasn't going to take that insult. He spanked even harder! She yelled. He spanked her again! And again! Each time Ema screamed louder.

“That is more like it!” Ema yelled in pleasure. “That is how I like it!”

All while continuing to fuck her, Akira's hand gently rubbed her now red ass. As he did his finger wondered close to her ass hole. He gently pushed it in, it was really tight but he slowly wiggled it back and fourth.

Ema said a bit concerned, “Hey! What the hell do you think you are doing?”

“Please Ema. I want to fuck your ass.”

Ema groaned, “You got to pay for that. Fifty-thousand!”

“What!” Akira stopped fucking her for a second and then resumed, “That is so expensive. Fuck it! I want it!”

Akira scrambled to grab his nearby phone an quickly entered the numbers with his dick still in Ema's pussy. As soon he Ema checked her phone to confirm it, Akira already started pressing his dick into Ema's ass.

“You still need to go slow no matter how much you pay me.” Ema said.

Akira was very focused. He slowly pushed himself in her. His hands pulled her hips towards him. It didn't take long for him to get into a comfortable flow. Ema seemed a bit more uncomfortable than she was before but she was still enjoying it.

It didn't take much longer for Akira to finally cum. He pulled out of Ema a little too fast which made her loudly yell and give him a dirty look. He collapsed on the bed completely exhausted. Ema was breathing heavily trying to catch her breath.

Several minutes went by before Ema got up and started getting dressed.

A dazed Akira mumbled, “Wait are you leaving already?”

Ema looked at him confused, “What did you expect me cuddle with you? I don't know how much extra that would cost”

Akira sighed, “I guess... you have other work to do.”

Ema smiled as she walked over and gave Akira one more quick kiss, “I'm a very busy girl. But I won't lie, I really enjoyed tonight. You are one of my favorite clients. I hope you need my services again. I'll let myself out.”

Akira wanted to walk her out. He wanted to tell her how wonderful she was. But he was just too tired for any of it. He simply laid there as Ema walked away.

Ema looked at her schedule. Tomorrow night she would be busy who a certain exceptional hacker who she could even get free wieners from.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more then let me know otherwise I probably won't continue this.


End file.
